Pokemon War and Peace
by JiroTanaka8416
Summary: Years after Team Flare nearly activated the Ultimate Weapon, Ash decides to permanently stay in Kalos as Champion to crack down on future terrorist attacks. Shipping a include Amourshipping,Sunsanceshipping,Fleurdegremadeshipping and many more.
1. Defenders of Kalos

Pokemon War and Peace

Lumiose City

"Quelle surprise! Même moi, je ne pensais pas que tant de monde serait au rendezvous." These were the words said to Ask Ketchum by Professor Augustine Sycamore.

Just after defeating Diantha's Mega Gardevior with a Water Shuriken from Greninja, Ash had finally become a champion. Of course that wouldn't be possible without siblings, Clemont and Bonnie Meyer and Serena Gabena with help from Shauna, Tierno and Trevor.  
Days before the parade in Lumiose City,Grace taught Ash the Kalosian language to prepare him for the speech Professor Sycamore would give and boy it was worth it.

"Et voici! L'Insigne de Kalos! En récompense pour avoir vaincu a Team Flare." Professor Sycamore continued handing out seven medals in his hand. Upon hearing that the victory parade will be televised worldwide, Ash was over the moon. He could imagine  
his mother and Professor Oak watching the event back home in Pallet Town and to some extent Gary and Tracey. Whilst on the subject of friends, Ash wondered if Brock and Misty watched the event with their families or wether May, Max, Dawn, Iris and  
Cilan did the same,too. The best thing about it was that they could all see him be rewarded for his hard work.

"Vous êtes fabuleux."Professor Sycamore said turning to the 7 trainers before him. Whilst it was true that Ash, Serena and the Lemon siblings did have assistance from Tierno, Shauna and Trevor in taking down Lysandre and Team Flare, they also had backup  
in the form of Sawyer, Miette, Nini and Sanpei.

The reason these four weren't with the others was because during the middle of Ash's battles with the Elite 4, Sawyer went home back to Hoenn to receive his own medal of honour by Professor Birch and his son, Brendan, Miette was personally asked by none  
other than Siebold to plan the menu for the celebratory banquet in Ash's honour at the Hotel Richissime,where the Pokemon where, Nini was videotaping the whole parade so that Shauna could upload it to her Poke-vision channel and Sanpei already revived  
his medal courtesy of Professor Sycamore getting invited to a banquet at Ninja Village courtesy of Ippei and Nihei after the Professor kept on misnamed Sanpei as Santi, Sandy and Sanchez. Like Nini, Sanpei and his brothers plus Shinobu and Saizo were  
in the crowd whilst Hanzo stayed behind.

"De la part de tous les habitants de Kalos, je souhaiterais vous dire…Merci!

The boys were wearing dapper looking black business suits and white shirts but different coloured ties all of which were brought from Boutique Couture. Both Clemont and Trevor wear wearing navy blue ties, Tierno's was red and Ash's was royal blue.

Like the boys, the girls were also wearing clothes from Boutique Couture. Serena was wearing a red sleeveless dress, a choice that she and Grace agreed on. Shauna's was wearing the same type of dress Serena had but her's was green. Bonnie was wearing  
a yellow dress which unlike Serena and Shauna's had sleeves

As soon as the 7 trainers collected their week deserved medals, a limo appeared in front of the podium that the seven of them were standing on. The limo driver was none other than Louis Remo, one of the competitors at the Lumiose Cup.

"Now's your time to shine. Hop on in." Remo said to them.

Ash turned his head back to his 6 six other companions as they were about to be driven around Lumiose City to Hotel Richissime where Miette and the Pokemon where staying.

"You guys ready." He asked.

"You know it,Ash!" Exclaimed Bonnie. "We were born ready."

"After what's happened after the Lumoise cup, I'm just glad that Bonnie's innocence hasn't died yet." Clemont said. Up until the Lumiose Cup attacks, the Geosenge Massacre and the Crise Kalosién, Bonnie was just as scared as most of the Kalosians but  
what really triggered Bonnie's temper was that one of the admins made a stupid mistake of threatening Dedenne's life along with Squishy's.(Thus continuing the gag of the Poke girls having fiery red eyes when super pissed. Serena being the odd one  
out.) From that moment forward, Clemont finds it hard to believe that his sister won't crack.

"I agree with you, Clemont." It was Serena's turn to speak. "I'm more worried about her sanity if she ever becomes a trainer. It's Dedenne I feel sorry for."

"Tell me about it. From what I heard, Inver's giving out free therapy sessions at the Hotel Richissime. I just hope your dad goes easy on the Geosenge residents." Tierno replied.

After Professor Sycamore told him of the plans to have a party in Ash's honour at the Hotel Richissime, Meyer stepped up to the plate as a bouncer since he was the only local male with the the required build and also because Remo didn't know Lumiose City  
like Meyer did.

The 7 heroes of Kalos entered the limo which Remo himself described as bulletproof.

"You know,Ash." Remo started. "You really are a brave guy you know that?"

Under normal circumstances, Ash would've replied with "I know." but since saving Kalos was a matter of life and death he had no choice but to hold back on his health especially after Lysandre's kidnapping attempt which left him with injuries. "You think  
so, Mr. Remo? But you gotta admit Alain had to be stopped somehow." Minutes after terror struck Lumiose City, the first thing Ash did was hide his trophy at Meyer's shop after Team Flare invaded Prism Tower. Luckily for Clement, Blaziken Mask sneaked  
all of the Gym's Pokemon out on time

"After you collapsed after beating that traître the first thing we did was take you to the hospital and took care of your Pokemon." Remo replied. "Are you sure you're not a Steel type? I'm just asking because it took 6 weeks for you to recover whist a  
normal recovery would take even more."

"No, I'm not a Steel type." Ash responded"But I do have a Rock type, though."

"I think what Mr Remo was trying to say is that your body is very sturdy. Similar to a Steel type's." Replied Clemont. "But still, your injuries were so severe to the point where it was impossible for you to get back up on your feet."

After the Lumiose Cup ended, Remo along with Astrid were hired by Sophie and Cosette to evacuate the citizens of Geosenge town after Team Flare launched a bomb at the centre since Professor Sycamore was shocked upon finding out that not only Alain was  
involved with the scheme, but Malva, one of the Elite 4.

After the news that Alain was involved in Team Flare's scheme, most of the Lumiose Cup competitors were pissed, especially Trevor who felt like he had been cheated. Shauna and Tierno decided it was best to let Trevor, Aerodactyl and Charizard vent out  
their anger alone to the dismay of Florges. Whilst Remo was also defeated by Alain, he was more focused on helping Astrid evacuate the residents from Geosenge Town to Lumiose he was reluctant to believe Alain did something shocking, Ash eventually  
gave in when it took Serena and Clemont to tell him that the amongst the fatalities of Geosenge town were small children who could've been trainers with great potential.

Both Clemont and Serena, especially the latter wanted Ash to face the facts since he had the specifics to beat Alain a second time and end up in hospital as a result of the kidnapping whilst his Pokemon prepped themselves for the Elite 4 battle by using  
Clemont's training simulation kit under Serena's tutelage. Clemont in particular closed himself off from his loved ones not even Bonnie or Lilia could console him over Clembot's death. It was't until Ash defeated Malva in what was her final fight  
as an Elite 4 member before her prison sentence. To celebrate Ash's win, Clemont decided to book a table at High Sushi Roller inviting every competitor at the Lumiose Conference sans Alain

After hearing the news that McGinty was also one of the fatalities, Gurkinn was pissed as a Tauros because his friend died due to a vain ambition and Alexa was also pissed off at Malva because McGinty was also knew Viola back in the day. This meant bad  
news for Grant since he wanted to tell Viola something during the Lumoise Cup after party.

During Ash's 6 week stay at the hospital, Alain's trial took place but despite Sycamore's and Mairin's pleas that Alain didn't know any better, the judge and Charles Goodshow sentenced Alain to community service in Geosenge Town whilst Malva was incarcerated  
in Kalos' dangerous prison, the Central Orsay Penitentiary AKA: Pen Orsay, for 45 years without parole where she received happy slappings from the relatives of the Geosenge casualties a majority of whom specialised in Water, Rock and Ground types.  
Alain's Charizard and other Pokemon had to be rehabilitated in Sycamore's despite having no choice in Team Flare's plans. Garchomp had mixed feelings about Charizard getting rehabilitated since she always had feelings for him when she was just a Gible  
and he was a Charmander.

After Alain and Malva's arrest one of Aria's first acts of Kalos Queen was to start an orphanage for those Pokemon whose trainers died in Geosenge Sqaure. By doing so, she stepped down her role as Kalos Queen and passed it on to Serena. When Serena herself  
asked Aria why she stepped down, she told her that "It takes a girl to become a performer but it takes a woman to save an entire region.

Whilst the orphanage was well praised especially by Palermo, Sophie's twin brother, Faust wanted to adopt the Dark types and Fire types including Malva's Pokemon due to fear of ridicule and bullying they would receive especially since she specialised  
in Fire types, Alain's main battler was Charizard and a majority of Team Flare's Pokemon were Dark types. Another fact that contributed to this was that their brother, Cassius was always in front of a computer screen and had a tendency to adopt a  
shut in lifestyle which they blamed on the Litten Mom epidemic.

Whist the rest of his entourage where chatting away, Ash was silently contemplating about life after Kalos. Back home in Kanto, he was bullied in school for not having a father and the other residents of Pallet Town looked down on him for ruining Delia's  
potential as a world class model. In Kalos, there was no Luchabullshit and he had to thank Serena and the Lemon siblings for that.

Thus the people were nice and didn't make a big deal about his parentage like his classmates did and besides, there was a lot that Kalos had to offer for the Pokemon.

Ash started to think about how many more leagues he had to win to become a Pokemon Master when he saw a waving hand in front of his face.

"Salut! Earth to Ash!" Bonnie exclaimed."We're at the hotel!"When Ash snapped out his train of thought, he could see that the limo was already at the Hotel Richissime. Ash chuckled to himself thinking that the Pokemon would give Miette grief in the kitchen  
but then again it would just be Chespin doing a solo mission

Speaking of which, Ash had to thank Chespin and Pancham for getting lost before the Lumoise Cup finals which led to the XY family running into Chespie leading to them finding out about Team Flare's plans via Mairin. After Mairin told Ash and his entourage  
about Team Flare and Alain's involvement the first thing they did was contact Professor Sycamore and let him know. As soon as the confession confirmed his suspicions, the first thing Augustine did was contact Diantha who in turn contacted the all  
the gym leaders(sans Clemont) and the Elite 4 as security for any suspicious activity but so far only Siebold and Wikstrom got the message whilst Drasna was visiting family in Sinnoh.

As soon as Ash and the others were about to enter the hotel, 3 blurs of speed, red, blue and yellow were heading their way towards Ash with the intention to give him a hug

"Gren!Gren!" "Pika Pi!"

"Whoa,Pikachu, Greninja. Easy there." Ash managed to say being hugged by the blue and yellow blurs in question. "Hey. Where did Hawlucha go?" he asked.

"Try...asking..him..yourself,Ash." Ash and the other 5 turned around to see Serena receiving what appeared to be a "Bewear hug" from the red blur now known as Hawlucha which in Serena's own words were described as "Very manly. Just the way Hawlucha likes  
it." Ever since Ash's victory against Diantha, out of all the Pokemon Hawlucha felt like he owed Serena a lot ever since she made him the shawl for Ash's semi final battle against Sawyer.

"Well you did design his shawl and from what Bonnie told me, your training style has left a positive impact on him." The 7 of them turned around to see Miette by the entrance with Goodra and Noivern in tow whilst Talonflame was chilling in the lobby with  
the others.

"Hey, Miette. Chespin's not giving you any grief is he?" asked Clemont. Because of Siebold's reputation as a gourmet chef, most of the taller Pokemon such a Goodra, Greninja and Luxray had to block the kitchen entrance so that Chespin wouldn't ruin the  
banquet despite Miette's reluctance and the fact that he and the much smaller Pokemon were being taught mental gussy up lessons by Braixen and Sylveon

"Apparently, he isn't. It's a good thing Braixen's got more advantages over him,though." Replied Miette. "Although, Greninja's got a natural talent for security. Ever considered having him team up with Mr Meyer and Ampharos tonight, Ash?"

Miette's words had Ash contemplating. Whilst he wanted Greninja to have a good time at the party, he also wanted to start step one of cracking down on the terrorist attacks.

"Sounds awesome, Miette. I'd be happy for Greninja doing security work. There's just one condition ,though." Ash replied

"Okay, Monsieur Champion. Let's hear it."

Ash started to look at Noivern and then Goodra and finally Greninja. There was no way that the banquet would be safe especially if ex agents of Team Flare were going undercover. Whilst Greninja had the advantage of being half Dark-type, it would be difficult  
for him to overhear any plans of gatecrashing.

"D'accord, Miette. Greninja can do security work with Mr Meyer and Ampharos if Noivern does so, too." Ash stated. "Besides, with Noivern's good hearing, there won't be any gatecrashing I can assure you.

Pikachu, Hawlucha, Greninja and Goodra turned around to see their fellow bro blushing after the compliment about his hearing.

"Cha Cha. Halu Lucha!(Relax, Bruyverne. You'll be meeting and greeting every major celebrity in Kalos. Trust me on this one, Petit Frère.)" Hawlucha reassured him. Whilst watching the parade in the lobby, the Pokemon were debating about whether to enjoy  
themselves at the banquet for the sake of it or to embrace their newfound celebrity status. Chespin, Dedenne, Noivern ,Talonflame,Hawlucha and Serena's Pokemon wanted in on the celebrity lifestyle whist Luxray, Goodra, Bunnelby, Pikachu and Greninja  
just wanted to keep to themselves and have a good time. Tierno's and Shauna's Pokemon also wanted to embrace celebrity culture whilst Trevor's Pokemon wanted to keep to themselves. Both Nini and Miette and their Pokemon all wanted to embrace the celebrity  
lifestyle but Sanpei and to some extent, Greninja didn't want another ambush despite Ippei and Saizo insisting that they help Mr out with the security whilst he, Nihei and Shinobu had a good time.

The Next Day,Hotel Richissime

To say that the banquet was a blast would be an understatement. Ash and Pikachu found themselves on the floor of the hotel's penthouse suite where they had their own after party. Since there was only 10 of them, they decided to use the opportunity to  
order take-out specifically pizza and fried noodle soup in order to host their own pizza eating contest and noodle soup slurping contest. Both Ash and Serena won the pizza eating contest whilst Sanpei and Miette won the noodle eating contests

"Wild party last night, right?" Ash looked up to see Serena standing over him. Ash was about to get up but she stopped him. "Don't worry, I'll clean everything up before everyone wakes up."

Ash was about to thank Serena when the two of them plus Pikachu heard a knock on the door.

"We should probably let them in." Ash suggested

"Okay. Let's do it." Serena agreed.

So both Ash an Serena opened the door to find not only Mairin but also Chespie now fully recovered courtesy of Sophie and Cosette ,wearing glasses in case he got confused with Chespin. Accompanying Mairin and Chespie were Charizard, Metagross and Tyranitar.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" Although Mairin did attend the banquet, she spent the rest of the night in Professor Sycamore's lab hanging out with Garchomp and the other Pokemon.

"We're fine, Mairin." Serena replied. "Hold the phone, where are Weavile, Unfezant and Bisharp?" Like most of the Pokemon affected by the Kalos Crisis, Alain's Pokemon also received therapy. However, the due to the fact that Malva and Team Flare were  
tight, the Pokemon that competed in the Lumiose Conference would only pay attention to Metagross and Unfezant. Heck, even Greninja despite knowing that Charizard had no say in Alain's involvement decided to keep his distance for the time being

"Since they can't Mega Evolve, Sophie and Cosette thought it would be a good idea that they train with Garchomp as part of a security program." Mairin answered.

"So this security program. Was this Professor Sycamore's idea or was it Diantha's?" Ash started to ask.

"Actually, that guy with the Ampharos suggested it." Replied Mairin

"Did you say Ampharos?" Ash, Serena, Pikachu and Mairin turned their heads back to see both Clemont and Bonnie by one of the bedroom doors.

"Yeah. Apparently according to your dad, Pokemon who can Mega Evolve tend to be good at security and because of what happened.

"Kinda makes sense if you think about it." Replied Bonnie "Dad and Ampharos did a good job with the security despite Noivern and Greninja not being able to Mega Evolve."

"You got that right." Said Ash. " Trevor was also on security duty for that reason and so did Nihei.

As it turned out, Ippei and Saizo decided to enjoy the banquet after Nihei insisted that he would be taking over their security duty. Joining Meyer and Ippei were Grant, Korrina, Valerie and Wulfric leaving Viola, Ramos and Olympia enjoying themselves  
on the dance floor

"Anyway, that's why I'm not here. I was wondering if you could do a favour for me,please ?" Mairin asked

"Sure, Mairin. " replied Clemont. "What's the favour?

After being asked, Mairin hesitated. "Well… you see, you might nee to come down to Lumiose Station for the full the meantime, there's this delivery what Mrs Gabena wanted to give you." Behind, Mairin, Tyranitar was holding a huge box with a note saying  
"Here's an offer you can't refuse. You only live once."

"Yeah. I'm so sorry about my mom's YOLO approach to life." Serena apologised knowing that Grace preferred living the life of a badass.

"Hey. No problemo. If anything, you mom has really good taste." Mairin replied "I have to head off, Professor Sycamore wanted to have a word with me with regards to our economy drop." With that, Mairin, Chespie and Alain's 3 Pokemon left to the elevator  
leaving Ash, Serena, Pikachu and the Lemon siblings contemplating.

"Okay. You guys get breakfast, I'll tidy everything before the others wake up." Clemont insisted.

Lumiose Station

To say they were cult figures amongst the Kalosian youth scene would be an understatement. Ash was wearing a blue down jacket, cuffed jeans and white sneakers,

Serena was wearing a short red parka, olive skinny jeans and black riding boots. Clemont was wearing an olive hoodie, beige skinny jeans and black loafers. Bonnie was wearing a yellow Pokeball baby doll t-shirt,ripped jeans and black high tops. Tierno  
was wearing a white zipped combo shirt, ripped jeans and yellow sneakers. Shauna was wearing a pink glitzy scarf top, black denim shorts, white sock and black hi tops. Trevor was wearing red striped shirt combo, beige chinos and blue sneakers. Nini  
was wearing an exotic orange top, white skinny jeans and laced brown boots. Miette was wearing a striped blue tank top, a red scalloped skirt, orange tights and navy blue saddle shoes. Finally, Sanpei was wearing a white v neck t-shirt, olive combat  
shorts and black boots.

"The defenders of Kalos off duty." The ten of them found Grace waiting for them by one of the platforms.

"So did you like my gift?" She asked

"Thanks, Mrs G. We appreciate it." Miette was the first to speak

"So, Mrs Gabena. Mairin told us that we were supposed to come here for a favour." Clemont added

"Oh, yeah. She did't tell you did she?" Grace replied

"Tell us what? She's hiding something isn't she?" Wondered Nin

"So, Ash. You're a aware that Lumiose City is the captain of Kalos right?" Grace asked the new champion.

"Yeah,Mrs G. Why do you ask?" He asked

"Back then during the 3000 year war, Lumiose City wasn't the capital at the time." Grace replied.

"So, Mom. What was the capital of Kalos back in the day? I hope it wasn't Orsay City." Serena remarked knowing that Orsay City would never live down their violent reputation.

"It's said to be common knowledge that the 2nd largest city in Kalos was the capital but it wasn't it was the 3rd largest, Kiloude City. Speaking of which, you guys need to get on the train right now. I'll tell you the full details once we're on." She  
replied.

Kiloude City

"So is it true that Kiloude City has the finest cuisine?" Ash asked

"Oh yeah. Not only that, but the software industry is very popular and it is said to the the Kalosian captain of banking." Grace answered Ash's question.

" So an industrial hub and the birthplace of gastronomic cuisine. Hah! Eat your heart out, Pablo!" Tierno exclaimed

"Who's Pablo?" Asked Bonnie

"Oh he's just N A-list celebrity in Alola.

"So, Mrs Gabena." Sanpei asked. "Where did Mairin say we'll be meeting her?"

"At the Maison de Combat." Grace casually answered.

According to Grace, the Maison de Combat was built over the remains of a burnt gym. Although the natives of Kiloude City knew about this, the Masion is often used for military training.

"That's odd." Nini whispered. "Why would Mairin want us to meet there?"

"Because since the attacks on Lumiose City and Geosenge Town, Kiloude City the Maison de Combat is our only hope to restore Kalos." Nini turned round to find Mairin behind her.

" Now let's go! Mr Meyer has something important!"

"Whoa! What's dad doing in the Maison de Combat?" Bonnie asked Clemont as they ran from Kiloude Station to the location in question.

"Remember what Mairin said about Profossor Sycamore's discussion about the economy drop?" Clemont replied.

"Yeah. What of it?" Bonnie asked again.

" I kind of get the feeling that the two are connected." Clemont answered.

"You think?" Asked Trevor.

"I definitely think so." Clemont replied.

The Maison de Combat

"I've been expecting you." The 10 trainers plus Geace and Mairon found Professor Sycamore by the entrance of the Maison de Combat. Behind him were Sophie and Cosette.

"I told them everything they needed to know about Kiloude City, Augustine." Grace replied.

"Brilliant." Said Sophie. "The others are waiting for you."

" Wait, others?" Serena asked in shock

Professor Sycamore and his assistants lead them to a huge table.

On one side was Grant, Valerie, Korrina, Wikstrom, Diantha's and Siebold. On the other side was Astrid, Remo, Lillia, Meyer, Gurkinn and Nihei. In the middle was a teenage girl wearing a black expansion suit.

"So, guys. Aren't we gonna introduce ourselves?" Ash asked referring to the girl

Meyer was the first to speak, "This is Emma Beladonis. She'll be discussing with you about the aftermath of Team Flare's destruction and how it negatively impacts our economy. Her father works for the police so if you're lucky, she go out of her way to  
do you a favour."

"You're a keeper!" Bonnie exclaimed as she ran up to Emma and got on her knee.

"Please take care of my brother. People like Clemont have poor hygiene skills but don't worry. He won't bite."

Clemont's face was as red as a tomato berry whilst everyone present laughed.

"Bonnie, I told you to stop this a million times!" Clemont cried out.

"How often does this happen?" Lillia whispered to Meyer

"Ever since the wife and I split up." Meyer replied.

"So anyway." Emma started "We're her to discuss the future of Kalos. I'm I correct?"

"Well yes." Replied Serena. "We was wondering if you could give us some advice."

"Since the parade in Lumiose City was shown world wide, many regions have taken interest in you and would like to send some of their best workers not just to rebuild Prism Tower but to also restore Geosenge Town to former glory."

"Sounds interesting." Stated Trevor

"Because of what happened, we have discussed this last night and we all agreed on military programs." Emma continued

"I call first dibs on the extreme workout!" Bonnie called out.

"As much as I want to recover Kalos's former glory, I'm looking out for my sister's sanity. I hope you understand, Emma."

"No probs. I know a lot of things have changed but we need to crackdown on this. Even the Unovans are mocking us calling our military and police forces connards."

"I'm with Emma on this one." Ash stated.

"Whoa. Hold it right there, Ashton." Serena counterbacked "You almost died taking out Alain a second time. Is this some sort of joke?" Out of all of those who seen Ash collapse after his second win against Alain, Serena was in pieces.

"We could downplay it a bit. You know like sports camp." Ash explained wanting to prevent Serena from pulling a Misty.

"Count me in, Ash." Exclaimed Korrina. "The more we think on our feet, the more we could prevent any future terrorist attacks."

"I'm backing you 100% all the way." Said Diantha. " We could only do rugby, basketball and football camp if you're up for it."

"My point exactly." Ash replied.

The others started to discuss plans to rebuild the economy and to make plans for Grant's upcoming wedding to Viola after he proposed at the banquet.

Suddenly, the sound a a phone ringing interrupted the banter which ended when Emma answered.

"Hello. This is Emma Beldonis speaking. Who is this? Tracey, huh?"

Ash's ears perked up at the name, Tracey

"You're asking if Ash is here? Oh yeah he's here with me right now. I'll put him on."

Emma then handed Ash the phone so that he and Tracey could catch up.

"Hey, Tracey. How's it going, buddy?" Ash's smile soon turned into a frown to the point where his upper lip was quivering.

"Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can. Thank you, Tracey." Ash hung up and handed the phone back to Emma.

"Ash, are you okay?" Sanpei asked.

"What's wrong?" Asked Bonnie

"I have to go home." Ash now on the verge of tears whimpered out

The Port de Coumarine

As much as he wanted to stay and Kalos to sort out the aftermath of the Crisé Kalosién, Ash knew that his time was up despite his status as Champion.

"Hey guys, it's not like I don't want to leave. It's just personal stuff that I don't want to burden you guys with." Ash tried to explain.

"We understand you loud and clear, Ash but you'll come back, though. Look at Cynthia. She might not be a native of Sinnoh but she is the champion." Replied Clemont.

"I know that but once I've finished what I need to do in Kanto I'll return, I promise." Ash stated using an irritated tone of voice. Clemont could guess that Ash was still upset about the Kiloude City tour being cut short due to his return so he didn't  
want to press it further.

"You'll come back for Grant and Viola's wedding, though?" Asked Bonnie.

"Don't worry, Bonnie. I'll definitely be there. Rumour has it, Siebold's doing the catering isn't he?" Ash wondered.

"Well Siebold is Grant's best friend so it isn't that surprising." Miette replied. Ever since the banquet turned out to be spectacular by Hotel Richissime standards, Siebold decided to hire Miette as a junior apprentice at the Restaurant Le Yeah for not  
only using Kantonese cuisine like Ash was used to but also foreign cuisine which proved to be a hit with the expats living in Kalos. "And from what I heard, Valerie's putting on a fashion show to determine which dress Viola would wear and she's invited  
every performer to test them out and most of these dresses are inspired by every Bug-type from from Accelgor to Yanmega. Looks like being a part of Siebold's social circle has it's perks."

"Tell me about it. Before you know it, everybody's gonna be heckling Viola about the due date." Nini added. The others looked at her with shocked looks on their faces except Bonnie, who looked confused."What? Everyone's placing bets even Professor Sycamore  
and Diantha are joining the party."

"Well it wouldn't be surprising if Grant turned out to be the cool parent." Trevor added "He taught that one kid's Riolu how to do Parkour blindfolded." That one kid who Trevor was referring to was Grant's nephew, Loïc via his twin brother, Maurice. As  
the son of two Rangers, Loïc aspired to do the same but since Maurice and his wife, Ambre were often busy Grant would often look after Loïc and his younger sister, Bridget to the point where they would be mistaken for his kids.

"I know what you mean,Trevs. Loïc would definitely be a big hit in Ferrum. Woldn't say the same about Bridget." Replied Tierno. "Both he and Riolu would have endorsements if they ever set foot in Ferrum. Heck, he and Ash would be great buddies."

Whilst the Heroes of Kalos were preparing Ash for his departure, Pikachu and the others didn't want this to end. Both Goodra and Dedenne wear crying rivers which left Pikachu reminiscing all the times Torkoal had his moments. Hawlucha was doing a secret  
handshake with Chespin and Pancham saying that they'll be bros for life regardless of distance. Braixen and Sylveon hand their own sistas to the end handshake with Talonflame whilst a teary eyed Noivern and was consoled by Luxray and Bunnelby

"We're gonna miss you, Ash." Sanpei stated

"It was great while it lasted." Said Miette

"Have a safe trip, okay?" Said Nini

"Don't forget to call us, okay." Bonnie requested

As Ash was receiving praises from his entourage receiving an Orangephone from Clemont in the process turned to the final person in the group, Serena

"Look, Serena. Without you, we wouldn't be here now. Out of all the girls I travelled with, you were the only one that didn't go off on me for petty reasons, you didn't bash me in the head and forget to apologise, you was always there for me when Gary  
mocked my status…"

"Ash, listen to me. As soon as you get back, we're try and find accommodation for you…"

" All I'm trying to say is, Serena Gabena, I love you."

With that, Ash moved his head to Serena's not stopping until his lips connected with hers. The kiss lasted 10 seconds before Ash and his Pokemon jumped on the ferry leaving 9 newfound heroes with tears in their eyes.

Vaniville Town

Serena was sitting on the sofa watching the news with Braixen and Panchan whilst Sylveon was resting on her lap. Grace had joined her daughter hoping to provide words of comfort and motherly advice regarding her newfound romantic relationship with Ash.

"You seem to have a group of nice friends, Serena. That girl in particular, what's her name. Shaquille?Shayla? Shaundi?"

"You mean Shauna."

"Yes, that's the one. She's a lovely girl you know. The two of you would be perfect partners in crime."

Serena smiled at her mother's comment about partners in crime

"That other girl. The one with the blue hair. Miller is it?"

"Nope. That's Miette."

"I'll tell you what" Serena. That girl's got higher charisma levels than Dawn Berlitz and she's not even related to a co-ordinator or a performer.

Whilst it was true that Miette wasn't related to a performer or a co-ordinator, Serena was convinced that she was created to someone who worked in the culinary arts.

"And that other girl, Nino? Mimi? Nuñez?"

"That's Nini, Mom."

"You gotten hand it to her. I never seen a kid who could visualise a heartbreak. Seriously."

Serena flinched at the word, heartbreak. During their travels in Kalos, she hoped to confess her feelings to Ash. Ironically, he ended up doing the confession.

"Hey, Mom?" Serena asked her mother. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can, Serena. You're my baby girl." Grace replied.

"It's about Ash."

"I know. It's ironic that a Kantonese boy confesses to a Kalosian girl considering the fact that they view public displays of affection to be taboo. I think you and Ash will have a great future together as Kalos Queen and Champion." Grace reassured her.

"I know. But there is just one thing I need to know." Serena replied

"Okay, sweetie. Fire away."

Serena turned her heard to a particular blue jar.

"Do you think Dad would approve?"

A/N:Okay. Before I go, there are a few things I got a point out regarding the context of this fanfic.

 **'s speech in full Kalosian and the use of the language-** If you played the games in French you'll find out that this is the actual dialogue in French as opposed to English. This also extends to the conversations that the XY family have  
with their friends hence why they're comfortable speaking with Ash and vice versa. The use of the Kalosian language also applies to the Pokemon native to Kalos whouse their French names such a Brutalibre, Amphinobi, Marrison, etc

 **/Z family's surnames-** In the XY arc of Pokemon Special, Y's surname is revealed to be Gabena but it doesn't specify whether it's Grace's or her father's. Yvonne isn't a proper surname and neither is Grace so in this fanfic, Serena's full name  
is Serena Yvonne Gabena. As for the Lemon siblings, Meyer is a legit surname in English, Hebrew and German. Meyer's name in The French dub is Jeremy. Yeah that's right. Jeremy. As in Jeremy Webert and Jeremy Belpois.

 **'s sanity-** With the opening update, it appears that Bonnie will be at the centre of Team Flare's scheme. I seriously hope the poor girl's sanity won't slip but then again considering Lillie from Sun/Moon being headcannoned as Bonnie grown  
up by some, this wouldn't be too surprising.

 **"Hitler ate sugar" effect-** I know I'm gonna get haters on my trail so listen to this. Named after a quote in Daria, Hitler ate sugar refers to the fact if anything was done or like by someone bad, then it must be a bad thing to do or  
like it. Because of this, there's a high possibility that in the future that The Kalosians might choose Chespin and Froakie as their starters but would use an Everstone on their Frogadier due to Greninja being half Dark type. This causes double heartbreak  
for the Fennekin and the Houndour. This might be the reason why there won't be a Poison type legendary or a Dark type gym leader.

 **/Kalos culture clash-** By Kanotnese standards, getting bullied in school for not having a father is considered to be normal, something which horrifies the Kalosians. Because of this, everyone that Ash has encountered are willing to keep him  
in Kalos to save him from suicide or death. Also, Cassius' lifestyle habits are well known throughout Kalos and the reason that he's not close to death is because Sophie and Faust often have to order take away for him. Had he been Kantonese(or Johto/Hoenn/Sinnohese),  
he would've been dead years ago without intervention.

 **é Kalosién-** Literally translating into The Kalosian Crisis, LCK refers to the attacks on places affected by Team Flare's attacks, Lumiose City being one of them. Geosenge Town, because of it's open space will have many casualties compared  
to Lumiose city due to it's status as town.

 **vs Orsay City/ Kiloude City-** Paris' official nickname is the "City of Light" but betcha didn't know about Kiloude City's real life counterpart, Lyon, though. On the other hand, Lumiose City's rivalry with Orsay City's a parallel  
to Le Classique. If you know your football, you'll know what I mean.

 **on Serena's dad-** So they mention Ash's dad in the anime but they don't bother to mention Serena's? Not even Dawn made a reference to her old man. You'd think during the conversations Serena had with Grace, she would say her father would've  
been proud of we know about him is that Serena got her looks from him minus the eyes. Heck I'm convinced that Spark from Team Instinct is Serena's father, I mean look at the hair colours on those two. But,I don't mind because in the  
anime's history, Serena is the first Pokegirl to resemble her father. Look at May and Caroline or Dawn and Johanna. I feel bad for Grace being the only brunette in the family, though.

 **of game characters-** In my opinion, it's to avoid making OC characters. On the other hand, this gives the minor characters more character depth which explains why Faust and Cassius are Sophie's brothers (Since their hair colours  
are similar),why Olympia and Sina are mother and daughter which has been head cannoned, Grant being related to Maurice, Loïc, Bridget and to a lesser extent,Ambre. Therule also applied to the characters appearing the the Sneak Peek of Pokemon  
on VHS and the OCs mentioned in the SM TV PokeFights. If you're British you'll know what the SM TV PokeFights are.

 **'s offscreen cameo-** All that I know about Pablo is that he's probably one of the Gym Leaders or Elite 4 members of Alola. It's just Masuda hasn't hinted about his type speciality but what we do know is that most Gym Leaders' names are based  
on wordplay and puns. "Blo(w)" at the end of Pablo's name indicates that he's a Flying type specialist meaning Falkner has a bro and a wingman(No pun intended and no offence to Winona and Skyla). We already know about Caitlin but there aren't any  
clues with Ed and Hoku although Hau could be the Hoku to Elio's Shohei. That's right, Elio not Selene.

 **'s proposal to Viola-** I knowit might be sudden but if you think about it, Grant and Viola are the only gym leaders in the Kalos League acquainted with each other. Besides if Viola told the Kalos family that Grant was her boyfriend  
at the Battle Chateau,she'd probably get interrogated by Bonnie about their sex life and since we know about Bonnie being a mini Brock, Viola played her cards right.

 **Competence** -Due to Lumiose City being the capital, there are high risks of attacks. The police force in Kalos aren't acting retarded compared to the previous seasons and that's saying something. For this reason I don't think Alain should  
be forgiven for his involvement. Look at Kuvira from Legend of Korra, she got arrested in the end. Shouldn't the writers know that French law is different to Japanese law with regards to terrorism and crime in general? I'd be mega pissed if Ash acts  
like an apologist to Alain. I'll boycott Sun and Moon if he does.

 **-** Iknow that expanding the 7 heroes of Kalos to 11 seems like an asspull be if you want any confusion cleared up, I'll be happy to make a fic about how Sanpei,Miette, Sawyer and Nini got involved.

 **thehell are Lysandre and the rest of Team Flare-** It looks likeMalva, the admins, grunts and the scientists are at the bottom of the Pen Orsay food chain. As for Lysandre, he's under maximum security and it looks like he'll be  
in Pen Orsay for a very long time.

 **and Serena's kiss scene-** If you are familiar with French animation, you'll probably bump into Foot 2 Rue specifically Season 3 Episode 26. Ash and Serena's kiss scene is slightly reminiscent of the kiss shared between Sebastien "Tag" Oler  
and his girlfriend, Eloise Riffler.

Okay. That's a totally long list. I could've uploaded this early but sadly the football team took place(A/N:Sorry, homies from the US of A, I'm British specifically English.) Ironically, the country I got during my college sweepstake was Portugal and  
I was dreading the fact that the were gonna lose the whole thing especially since their World Cup and their Eurovision records combined are terrible. So when Portugal won the Euros, I was shocked especially since France was the one with the home team  
advantage. Anyway, see you later.

So how old do you want Ash's entourage(sans Bonnie)to be, 10 or 15/16 years old?


	2. A Short Rant From a Homie

Okay. Let me start off by saying SHIT!DAMN!MOTHERFUCKER! MERDE! ZUT! CONNARD! MIERDA! HIJO DE PUTA! I AM DONE WITH THE POKEMON ANIME FOR GOOD!

THESE CHANGE HATING MOTHERFUCKERS AT TV TOKYO HAS BLOOD ON THEIR HANDS. 20 YEARS OF WAITING AND FUCKING ALAIN? YOU JUST HAD TO MAKE ASH SPAZ IT UP AGAIN WELL LET ME TELL YOU THIS! THIS IS WHY YOU GOT NOTHING ON DIGIMON YA HEAR ME NOTHING, YOU CHANGE HATING  
BUS WANKERS.

Whoa. I let off steam here. So anyways, despite RetardNumeroUno losing, he's till be the champ in this fic. It's funny you know. I planned to have Alain released from community service on the grounds of good behaviour but not. If it's anyone's  
fault Ash lost, it's obviously Lysandre's and possible Mairin's

I'm thinking about doing a midquel you know like Pokemon Chronicles but Kalos Style.

I'm also thinking about doing a fic highlighti Ash's exploits in Alola(That is if the little retard is going) and maybe I might slip in a few cameos from Hau, Elio and Selene and special guests such as Ed, Pablo and Hoku(We already know about Caitlyn  
but now I'm convinced that Hau and Hoku are two different people.

If Ash does decide to go to Alola, he better not get into any arguments with Mallow(Mallow's a sweetie pie. I like Serena but come on, is Ash arguing with a girl going to be a once a season gag?). It would make sense if he did argue with a male companion  
as long as it's not Hau. I mean look at him. He kinda reminds me of Sawyer.

I'm kinda disappointed that their are no Dark type trial masters and yelt again here we are with yet another Electric type specialist. Seriously it's like the target audience hates change. Well, target audience. Don't come crying when the new series of  
Digimon has higher ratings than the franchise what you help ruin.

So last but not least, I'm hosting a Q&A on the review page.

I'll see you guys later. Hasta la vista.


End file.
